I reach but I only feel air at night
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: Harry unwittingly goes back in time to find out he's trapped in Lucius's body! How does he cope when he looks like one of the most terrifying students in the school?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Crimson Regret and my first fic as some of you may be familiar with is Crimson Regret, a story about Severus and Harry battling some creature problems. Well don't worry I am intending to finish Crimson Regret but as it only has one chapter left I thought I would get a head start on my next story.

Disclaimer: I have no claim over the characters in this story for they are J.K. Rowlings as I'm sure you all know, just the circumstances I put them in.

Enjoy!

* * *

I reach but I feel only air at night.

Harry raised his hand and knocked nervously on his most dreaded professors door.

Smoothing back the ebony strands that hung before his eyes and putting on what he hoped was his most amicable expression he waited for him to answer.

After a moment the door swung open and the sallow face of professor Severus Snape appeared around the darkened, panelled wood of the door.

"Potter," He sneered at him. "To what do I owe this somewhat doubtful pleasure?"

"Good evening Professor Snape, I was just wondering if perhaps you would allow me to speak with you for a few minutes, its very important."

"And what do you call what we are doing now Potter? Grunting like pigs I suppose, that is the baser language you students tend to communicate in, is it not?"

Harry gritted his teeth through his smile, "I would say that at least one of us is speaking like a civilised human being professor, but I would feel more comfortable if what I have to say to you is said in the privacy of your office and not in the decidedly open hallway."

A flash of grudging respect lit the potion master's dark eyes before the door slid open a little wider and he was nodded in.

Following the billowing robes of his teacher, Harry stepped in and closed the door with a quiet click behind him.

Snape had already settled himself behind his desk as Harry had done this, and now waved him forward impatiently with a rather bedraggled looking feather quill.

"Come on Potter I haven't got all day!"

Harry hurried forward to seat himself in the chair on the side of the desk nearest to him. It was neither plush or at all comfortable, in fact Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Snape hadn't deliberately planned it this way so as to make his guests feel as uncomfortable as possible, that is to say if he had any, other than students of course.

The potions master looked up from his fevered scribbling at this point long enough to look at Harry beadily, "Well?"

"Oh, um, yes, err Professor Dumbledore thinks it wise for me to start up-"

He was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

With a sigh his professor threw down his quill and stalked to the door, "Yes!"

Harry took a few seconds to feel sorry for the hapless student behind the door before taking the chance to peruse his surroundings.

Surprisingly the office was not as plain as he thought it might have been.

The only objects of furniture were the rickety desk and chairs and one lone shelf adorning the wall to his right. Upon the shelf were several jars filled with grotesque sludge coloured objects and a broken a sneak-a-scope.

Across about one third of the floor a rather plush but liberally ink stained dark green carpet lay, covering the cold flagstones from view and making ones feet feel rather pampered.

From his perusal of the floor Harry's glittering green eyes trailed to the desk top itself.

An obviously recently used silver tea set upon an ornately adorned silver tray stood wonkily off to one side, whilst on the other sat a haphazardly positioned in-tray piled high with parchments of all sizes and next to this a golden lamp with a very bright flame burning at its centre.

But what really caught Harry's eye, was a silver photo frame that he could only just see the back of around a jutting piece of parchment from the in-tray.

Glancing toward the door where his professor was still conversing quietly with whomever it was, Harry very slowly stretched out his arm and touched a single fingertip to the corner of the frame.

Nudging it ever so gently he managed to turn it so that he could see the photo that lay within the frame, but before he could even glance at it properly, it was snatched out of his hands and his knuckles left smarting on the desk.

"What do you want Potter!"

"Professor Dumbledore wishes me to apologise for the incident with the pensive, which I do unreservedly, and…respectfully to ask if you would consider continuing my occlumency lessons?"

There wasn't even a moments pause,

"Absolutely not!"

"But Professor-"

"But nothing Potter! Why on earth should I even consider taking you on for private tutor ledge again when you pry into my personal life every time my back is turned? Imagine what you could try if I actually gave you a reason to be in my office every week? Perhaps a quick root through my drawers hmm? Another dive into my pensive? Or even an attempt at breaking into my private quarters, wouldn't that be just your style Potter?"

Harry licked his lips desperately, "No professor I would never-"

"Oh but you would! I know you would because you just can't help yourself, you're a nosey and inquisitive little sneak and no, I've made up my mind, I will not teach you occlumency again."

Here Snape leaned forward over the desk, his hands planted deliberately just in front of Harry.

"Now get out!"

* * *

Harry trudged up the hall to Dumbledore's office, defeated and dejected. Dumbledore had said that he had enough confidence in Harry's abilities that he would be able to persuade Professor Snape into consenting to giving him occlumency lessons again and Harry couldn't help thinking that he was going to be bitterly disappointed when he told him he hadn't been able to do it.

Almost whispering the password to the Gargoyle he stepped onto the moving staircase and stared sulkily at the wall, his hands in his pockets and his expression glum.

Once he reached the top stair he stepped up to the door and knocked once.

"Come."

Opening the door Harry kicked it carelessly shut behind him and waited for the Headmaster to acknowledge him.

Not long after Dumbledore lifted his head from where he was staring at one of the puffing objects on his desk in bemusement and started when he saw Harry.

"Harry? Did you not receive my owl this morning at breakfast?"

"No sir, I wasn't at breakfast because I had a rather bad nightmare last night and I'm afraid I overslept."

"Oh, well I'm afraid I must-"

The Headmaster was cut off abruptly as a flustered third year shot through the door.

"P-Proffesor Dumbledore," He got out breathlessly, "Professor Sprout requires your immediate assistance in greenhouse four, one of the man eating geraniums has got a hold of Jeremy Bumpkin!"

Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant, "I'm on my way, Harry-" Here he broke off helplessly, "Oh…you better have a seat." He said waving a hand vaguely at his desk, but before he left he looked at Harry piercingly, "But do NOT touch anything! And I do mean ANYTHING!"

With that he took off after the third year pupil, shutting the door with a snap behind him.

Harry stared bemusedly after him for a moment before going to sit in the chair before the Headmaster's desk, it was, admittedly, a lot more comfortable than Professor Snape's.

Perhaps, he thought staring absently at the contraption Dumbledore had been fiddling with earlier, it was best to delay the inevitable, he really didn't want to see Dumbledore's reaction when he told him of his failure to get Snape to agree to give him lessons.

Realising what he was staring at, his eyes narrowed and he stared at the object, what WAS that?

Almost involuntarily, after all Professor Dumbledore had expressed a particular wish for him not to touch anything, his hand reached out and he grasped the object tentatively in his fingers.

After the blinding light that resulted faded, there was nothing left upon the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk, save for that blasted instrument.

* * *

That evening one very irate Potions Professor could be found in that self same seat.

"You mean to tell me that you sent him a letter telling him in no uncertain terms not to visit you today, and when he didn't receive it because…as is his want, he slept in late, you told him not to TOUCH anything because you had to leave the room?"

Dumbledore sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his beard in a somewhat guilty gesture.

"I can only assume it is fate working to overrule our demands Severus-"

Snape was on his feet in an instant, "Fate! FATE! No old man I can assure you that it is YOU who is overruling MY demands! You KNEW Potter's penchant for prying and yet you still left him ALONE with the time piece sitting directly opposite him, and as for your letter, well that was ambiguous for a start! Even if he HAD received it you know how picky he is about opening his mail, ever since that nasty envelope of bubotuber puss that injured Miss Granger's hands last year!"

Turning his robes swirled as he paced angrily, kicking the chair out of his way now and then.

"Well there's nothing for it, you're going to have to go and retrieve him!" He said stopping his furious pacing to stare keenly at the Headmaster.

The old man shook his head apologetically, "There isn't a chance that my younger self won't see me and you know the penalty I will face should that sort of encounter take place. No I am afraid that we shall have to let events take their course, you must accept this Severus."

A moment later a frightened first year Hufflepuff sped down the stairs outside the Headmaster's office after hearing an outraged scream followed by a very loud crash inside it.

* * *

Well there you have it, In future chapter's WILL be longer I promise as this is only the introduction really. Feedback would be VERY much appreciated and I hope you are looking forward to an update. 


	2. Bound in confusion

Thanks to all those who reviewed! bI'm so glad most of you enjoyed it, here's where the twist comes in, and I hope you enjoy that to.

* * *

Enjoy!

Bound in confusion

Harry felt a huge jolt shudder through his entire body as his hand touched the little metal object, it felt as if a huge force were pushing him sideways through the air at a tremendous speed, colours burst before his eyes, like when you close your eyes and push your fingers into them, and with another huge jolt he stopped.

Harry realised he was looking at the insides of his eyelids, which was strange as he couldn't remember closing them in the first place. From what he could gather he was lying on a very comfortable velvet seat and he was in a train compartment judging by the muffled sound of clattering wheels that filled his ears.

Lazy conversation floated about him, aristocratic voices fluttering, high pitched and low and the smell of smoke wafted past him, quite pleasantly.

"Long Holiday, for you was it?" A voice said in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly; the first thing he noticed was that his clothes had changed. He was wearing a navy blue velvet suit it seemed; with very tight trousers he noticed with shock, highly polished black boots and a strange ring on his right little finger.

"Apparently so, if you're falling asleep on the train." The voice said again, causing his head to turn sharply to the right.

A brunette with bright blue eyes stared back at him and he jumped in surprise at their proximity.

"Who on earth-"

"Lucius! Lucius darling tell them about Paris, for some reason Jillian won't believe that we went on the bewitched boat ride for bedazzled lovers."

His eyes skidded over to where an almost platinum blonde girl with similar startling blue eyes was looking at him.

"Erm…"

"Of course they did, Lucius is the classiest lover I know, and believe me I know!" Leered a dark blonde in the corner, smoke lazily curling out of his nostrils as he eyed Harry hungrily.

"Oh hush your gums Alex; you know as well as the rest of us that Lucius wouldn't take you to his bed, not without you having a medical first that is." The boy beside Harry jeered.

The rest of the compartment laughed as the dirty blonde blushed to the tips of his toes and muttered harshly, "Sod off Zambini!"

Harry lay there limply as the chatter flowed around him, Lucius? Why were they calling him Lucius, why would Lucius be on the Hogwarts express with a load of children? Why did everyone think it was the start of term when term had started three weeks ago?

"You have a smudge on your nose, don't panic it's barely noticeable but I'd vamoose to the toilets if I were you." The boy beside him whispered conspiratorially, and Harry nodded, thinking that yes it probably was a good idea to get out of there and sort his head out for awhile.

Stumbling out of the compartment with many apologies and finding himself on the receiving end of some very strange looks, Harry ducked out of the door and walked down to the swaying corridor to the loos.

"Ow! Holy fuck!" He said, as he hit his head with a nasty thwack on the door frame, when did the doorway shrink? Shrugging he ducked once more and stepped into the loo's but pulled himself up short when he saw the décor. Wooden sinks and patterned wall paper, soft lighting and the biggest mirror he'd ever seen greeted him. Spotting a long haired person in the corner he groaned, how on earth had he managed to step into the girls loos? Must explain why the door frame was so low.

"I'm terribly-"He started to apologise, beginning to back out the door as the person turned around. But he stopped as soon as he saw the person's face, it was a boy, a little older than himself it seemed, long dark hair feathering around the bottom of his chin and soulful dark eyes peeking out from an elfin shaped, wan face. But what really stuck out, was the stoic look of icy calm that seemed almost glued to the boy's face. But there was no denying, he was beautiful.

"Lucius," The person nodded, seeming reserved, but Harry sensed a tension.

He stepped foreword, "I'm not L- huh – wha…?" He trailed off when he caught sight of his reflection.

Gone was the scruffy black mop, the piercing green eyes and the lightening bolt scar. Instead long blond locks cascaded just past his shoulders and icy grey eyes glared back at him between an imposing forehead and a roman nose. Cruel thin lips currently gaping at him completed the strange face before him.

"Hah, Oh…my god, what…how?" He gasped out, patting his face with his hands to make sure that it was real and then gaping some more as he caught side of his hands.

"Lucius?..."

Harry turned to the boy, turning his hands over and over before his gaze and eventually holding them out in an almost pleading gesture, palms up and open.

"I look like Malfoy with long hair," He said in a whisper.

A fine black brow was raised slightly, "Don't all Malfoy's have long hair?"

"No!" Harry yelled in frustration, annoyed that the dark haired boy wasn't getting the point despite the fact he wasn't being at all clear.

The change was instantaneous; the other person shrank back against the towel dispenser, his face a momentary mask of fear and his eyes wide with terror.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Harry began.

"Like hell you are! What kind of game are you playing now Lucius, because I assure you I'm not in the least fooled by it! Stay away from me!" After this angry outburst the boy turned and fled, but not before he saw that icy calm settle back upon his face.

The door swung shut with a bang and Harry turned once more to the mirror and stared.

"What the fuck?" He said tremulously.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Harry stepping back into the compartment he'd first ended up in. Sitting down besides the boy they called Zambini he looked to the other boy…Alex?

"Um, can I have a cigarette?" He asked uncertainly.

The boy's eyes lit up but Zambini butted in before he could answer, "Not packed all yours in your trunk again have you Lu? I keep telling you they never check your pockets, the random searches only happen amongst the lower years."

Pulling out an intricately carved silver box he snapped it open and displayed either side to Harry.

"What's your poison, medicinal or normal?"

Harry leaned foreword and inspected the contents of the case carefully. On the one side there were what looked like ordinary…if very expensive cigarettes and on the other what looked like the roll up kind, only there contents looked kind of…green.

"Err, normal please." Harry said taking the proffered cigarette and fishing for his lighter in his back pocket. Unfortunately he didn't actually have one as these were not his clothes.

"Lu? Here you go honestly; you can't have left your wand in your trunk as well." Zambini said, to much laughter as he held out his own wand plus a small flame at the end.

Harry shrugged, not having realised you could light fags with wands and took a deep drag.

He'd discovered in the loos that he was indeed Lucius Malfoy, and since he could do nothing about it he'd decided to simply go with the flow until they reached Hogwarts and he could go to Dumbledore. After all this was the wizarding world, if you could fall into penseives and travel through time you could king of do both right?

However, being Lucius Malfoy was not as easy as one might think.

"Since when did you hold your cigarettes in that common way darling?" The platinum blond opposite him said, "It looks dreadful you know."

Harry looked at the cigarette between his thumb, forefinger and middle finger and frowned, this was the way blokes were suppose to hold cigarettes, ever since he and Ron had started last year for the 'coolness' factor, he'd held his fag the same way.

But after glancing round the compartment he found that the rest of the group. Males included were holding them between their index and middle fingers.

"Well after discovering how feminine holding your cigarette the way you are seems to be, I developed the habit of mostly holding it like this." He said in his snootiest voice, hoping they'd understand and it would catch on.

"Well don't, it's awfully gutter like." The girl said wrinkling her nose and tossing her hair back.

"Look, since when do you tell me what to do?" Harry demanded angrily, making a point of smoking his fag just the way he liked to.

The girl got up slowly, her eyes pinning him down as she shimmied over to him, her hips swaying enticingly as all eyes in the compartment were drawn to her.

Sliding onto his lap she pulled her fingers lazily through his hair, "Oh darling I'm your fiancé, I'm at least allowed to suggest things aren't I?" She pouted, tugging viciously hard as she got to the ends.

Harry's mouth formed and O, this must be Narcissa.

She squirmed closer and he grit his teeth, being gay did not help this situation.

"Of course you are sweet heart, I'm sorry but I'm in a foul mood today, forgive me?" He said as charmingly as he could.

She pouted again and the held out her cheek, "Kiss!" she demanded petulantly.

Scrunching his nose up and forcing himself to lean forward he pressed the quickest kiss of the century to her paper dry, powdery cheek.

"Hey Lu, food trolley's here, come on!"

Without further ado Harry pushed her off of him and practically ran out of the door after Zambini, slamming the door shut behind him he stuck out his tongue and coughed wretchedly.

"Eugh she smells like dead lilies!"

Zambini stared at him wide eyed, "Since when did you care? She's worth like, half the Kimberley diamond mines; you need to keep her sweet, for your father's sake. Look if it's really bothering you today I'll come and visit you tonight but really, keep it down yeah?"

Harry nodded dazedly, visit him tonight? What?

"Now shall we get the usual? You know we won't get another decent cauldron cake for awhile so best to stock up, oh and I haven't had a chocolate frog in ages thanks to this bloody diet."

"Diet?" Harry frowned, he'd never heard of a male going on a diet before, well except perhaps Dudley.

"Yeah, my mum took one look at me when I came back this summer and insisted I'd put on like a spare tire." Zambini said nonchalantly, handing over the money for his purchases and moving out of the way for Harry.

"Oh, yeah, me to." Harry said uncertainly, "I've been dying for a chocolate frog for ages."

* * *

Harry sat in the hubbub of the great hall covertly looking around at all of the faces he didn't know. Apparently Lucius Malfoy was someone to be wary of as he'd had more than a few fearful looks so far. The most annoying thing about it all was that he kept forgetting that he wasn't Harry anymore. People would call Lucius's name and he would just carry on eating and then he'd receive even more strange looks. It was very frustrating.

"Are you sure you're alright Lu? You've been acting very strangely lately."

Harry ran his hands through his now long hair and sighed, "Sorry…I uh don't feel to well."

Harry patted himself on the back from his quick recovery, he was going to use the boy's name, but he had realised he didn't know it.

Listening to the conversation carefully from that point on he managed to glean that the boy's name was Brian. Brian Zambini, so obviously this meant that this was Blaise Zambini's father.

Shrugging internally Harry looked to the head table to see if he could spot Dumbledore, or a younger version of him at least.

There was no sign of him anywhere and Harry was beginning to panic when he felt a tap on his arm.

"Come on, it's time for your start of year surprise." Brian said with a wink, kicking his chair back and waiting for Harry, no Lucius to follow him out of the Hall.

Harry followed him dubiously as he descended down the steps that led to the dungeons, and shivered as the cool air caressed his skin.

Their footsteps rang resoundingly on the flagstones as they twisted and turned through corridors that seemed to get narrower and narrower.

After what seemed like an age, Brian stopped before an almost hidden turn off and grabbed the torch that sat in a bracket on the wall above his head.

Beckoning Harry onward Brian threw him a mischievous smile before slipping down the turn off and opening a door to the right.

"Welcome back to school Lucius."

Frowning at Brian as he said this, Harry peered round the door and was hard pushed not to gasp at what he saw.

The dark haired boy he'd met earlier in the toilets on the train lay naked in a corner of the room…and he was tied up.

* * *

Duh duh duh…Author is hungry, wink 


	3. A potentially sticky situation

Thanks to all reviewers!

ENJOY!

* * *

A potentially sticky situation

Harry stepped dazedly into the room after a gentle push from Brian, his voice following as he half stumbled to the middle of the floor.

"Remember it's only Snape, you can be as rough as you like."

Harry stared at his future potions Professor dazedly as the door shut with a quiet click behind him.

Snape's expression was no longer stoic, fear shone through his eyes and made them into piercing beacons of terror. But Harry could decipher a lurking hatred that festered bitterly behind them.

"I'm not going to do it," He said walking very slowly up to the trembling figure, "I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Those soulless pits told him otherwise however; evidently Lucius Malfoy had not been above this in his young school days. Well obviously if this was an annual start of term present.

Crouching down he eased the gag from the boy's face gently, "Look I'll just untie you and we can get out of here ok?"

Snape spat the rest of the gag out harshly and glared at him, "Stop playing these infantile games and just get it over with!"

Harry stared, "No I mean it really, I can't…I'm not going to-"

"Yes you are! It's the reason you're here isn't it!"

"No, no I had no idea…"

"Don't give your bullshit Malfoy, everybody knows what happened to John Pinkish last year, not to mention what you did to Robert Willis when he turned you down that day in DADA! He won't speak or eat or anything!"

"It wasn't-"

Snape's glare was heated and Harry trailed off, realising he'd never get the poor boy to believe him.

"Too late for second thoughts Malfoy, they're just outside the door, waiting for you to come out, and to examine me, you know as well as I what will happen if you haven't fucked me."

Harry frowned, sitting down fully to take the weight off of his ankles, "What?"

"Stop it! Stop playing dense! If you don't fuck me it means you don't want me and they can have me, there'll be about five of them out there by now, maybe more and there's no guarantees they won't have me anyway but at least this way there's a chance. So go on, get it over with."

Harry looked about desperately, he couldn't do this, rape another person, it wasn't right.

But then he couldn't have five other boys rape his future potions master either.

Finally taking a deep breath and with trembling hands he slowly lifted the boys robes.

A small whimper escaped Snape's lips and Harry almost flinched.

"Look if it helps this is my first time, so it's not great for me either."

Harry said quietly, caressing a slim leg through the rough material of Hogwarts trousers, completely forgetting that Snape himself had just said the Lucius very definitely wasn't a virgin.

"I said dispense with the bullshit Lucius." Snape gritted through clenched teeth, his hair falling softly across his face as his hands twisted together nervously.

Harry pursed his lips and then noticed that the other boy was still tied up and so gently set about loosening the ropes.

After he had done so he attempted to rub the circulation back into the other boy's wrists but he shoved him away and pulled his trousers down, arranging himself on all fours and displaying submission.

Harry thought that it would have been the most beautiful and erotic experience of his life it weren't for the situation.

Tentatively he reached out and placed his hand gently on the warm, pale, globe of flesh before him. It was tempting in the extreme not to take the dark haired boy right there, what revenge for all the pain and humiliation the future Snape was to put him through.

But Harry was not that kind of person, and he could not, in any form condone rape.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Snape's head whipped round at that, "But you HAVE to," He said gazing desperately into Harry's eyes. "PLEASE Malfoy, please, I beg of you please spare me."

"No."

There was silence, before the dark haired boy dejectedly pulled up his trousers back up and crawled away into the corner.

A small sob tore from his lips and in a small, broken voice he whispered, "I should have known it would be much more exiting for you to watch me being torn open by a group of people…rather than one."

And with that he turned his face to the wall and evidently tried desperately to quell his wretched sobs. But Harry could still see the shaking of his shoulders.

* * *

Harry looked at his watch for the second time in only a minute. After half an hour of feverish thought he had finally come up with a way of getting the both of them out of the mess they were in and now he was desperate to put his plan into action.

Finally after forty five minutes he deduced that they'd been in the room for a decent amount of time and so quickly stood, briefly dusting of the back of his trousers as he did so, realising with a grimace that he was already adopting some of the Malfoy mannerisms.

Striding confidently over to Snape he grasped him by the hair and swiftly smacked him across the face twice. Snape didn't even have time to gasp before Harry knocked his head against the wall as hard as he dared and then uttered a spell that caused a splurge of a white healing salve to splatter over Snape's chin.

Then dragging him up by the arm he shook him roughly, "Go along with everything I say, DO NOT rebel in anyway lest you want this evening to end worse than it already has!"

And ignoring Snape's horrified and somewhat injured look Harry strode to the door and ripped it open.

"Excellent work Brian, God I feel like a million Galleons! Just what I needed to put me back into the school spirit. He was divine thank you."

Brian inclined his head with a smug smile, "Delighted to please as usual Lucius, however I can't help but notice you didn't make…full use of him, does this mean…?"

Harry grimaced in what he thought was a regretful fashion.

"I'm afraid not this time Brian, you see Snivilus and I struck a little…bargain, didn't we? If I saved him from you famished lot he has agreed to serve me for the duration of the month, therefore with the thought of all that satisfaction, I let him off with a little…oral."

Brian nodded, only a little confusedly and smiled at his best friend.

Harry smiled back and then making his excuses about being tired, turned and dragged Snape back the way they had come.

When they were sufficiently far enough away Snape tore his arm from Harry's grasp sneered and said, "I you believe that I am going to ser-"

"I do not believe anything of the sort I was simply getting us both out of a particularly nasty situation."

Snape narrowed his dark eyes at who he believed to be Malfoy, and suddenly Harry could see a very strong resemblance between his future potions professor and this boy.

"So…that's it?"

Harry sighed; suddenly weary of the entire thing, "Yes that's it."

Snape gazed at Harry for a few more moments, quizzically and as if he were trying to figure something out.

"I don't believe you; in fact I'm sure you have something up your sleeve Malfoy. But I tell you this, I will not be a part of it! I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you!"

And with robes swirling he strode off down the hall.

* * *

Harry lay back on his bed and heaved a deep sigh. The day had been long and very tedious and had worn him out considerably. If finding out you were a completely different person in a completely different time frame weren't enough, he'd also managed to find out that Lucius Malfoy was evidently gay and that he and his group of friends enjoyed raping people.

Sighing he pushed apart the curtains once more and climbed out to inspect his trunk, the intricately carved initials L.M. were obviously on there in gold and the lock had been opened by an obliging house elf it seemed.

Sighing in relief at this as he had no idea how or where to obtain a key, he opened the lid and rifled through it. There, under many piles of the best quality robes and clothes he'd ever seen was a very large stockpile of cigarettes. Snatching a pack hungrily and a handy little bottle of fire whisky; he closed the lid carefully and glanced over to the only other occupied bed in the room.

This he guessed was Snape's bed as he couldn't actually see the occupant due to the tightly drawn curtains.

He thought grimly about how unhelpful the other boy had been in running off like that, it had taken Harry about an hour to find the slythrerin dormitories after Snape had left due to the fact that they had obviously been moved to a different location after Lucius had left Hogwarts so they weren't in the place Harry remembered from second year.

Flinging himself back onto his bed and drawing the curtains shut he managed to cast a silencing spell with Lucius's wand and then spark his cigarette.

After a few lazy drags and a cautious sip of the fire whiskey he turned his mind to what he'd have to do to get himself out of this situation.

Evidently he'd have to go to Dumbledore but would he believe him?

* * *

"Damn this blasted contraption! Albus you must have some idea how the bloody thing works!"

Albus Dumbledore looked sorrowfully at his potions master and shook his head.

"I am afraid that I am as much in the dark as you are Severus, you see I inherited that particular instrument from my Grandfather and was never aware that it was a time piece until you came to me a month ago."

Severus sighed and Albus held back a gasp as he turned sad eyes to him.

"I thought I could live without him, you know when he left I was so angry, I could not understand why he had left, that anger sustained me until I graduated and realised that unless I made fast friends with Lucius Malfoy I would not have anything left of Harry. That of course led me down the path of becoming a death eater and somehow this kept me form losing my mind, that and my job here. However once the Dark lord fell…it was all I could do to keep myself going."

He bent his head to fiddle with a loose thread on his robes, a very un Snape-like gesture.

"There's never been anyone else…and it has ruined me. So once I saw him in his first year, I knew, I understood what had happened and devoted my time to finding out how it had happened and how to prevent it. But I've failed…"

Dumbledore grimaced and placed his knarled old hand consolingly over his professor's.

"What happened in the past is done Severus, only good can come now, only good."

* * *

AHAH! NO CLIFFIE! Hehe author is hungry, reviews would be appreciated. lol I'm sure you all picked up on my little joke in the chapter title? 


	4. For God's sake!

Harry awoke to a pair of soft lips caressing his neck. Opening his eyes he peered through the darkness, trying to figure out who this night time visitor was.

"Um, excuse me" he said, sitting up and trying unsuccessfully to push them away, "what are you doing?"

A low chuckle emerged from the region of his belly button, "Oh I see, you want it rough tonight do you?"

"Wha-?" Harry tried to get out as the dark figure suddenly rose up, planted both hands on his shoulders and shoved him flat on his back.

"Don't scream, don't struggle, don't breathe a word or- "A hand gently encircled his neck, "I'll crush your wind pipe like a sugar quill."

Harry's breathe caught in his throat as a terrible fear gripped him; at the same time he was ashamed to note a stirring in his groin at the realisation that his assailant was naked.

The unknown figure moved down his chest sucking and biting each and every bit of flesh his lips came into contact with and Harry tried a few more times to push this obviously male (his questing hands couldn't find any breasts thank God!) visitor away.

The lips reached his hips and Harry was fighting a desperate urge to give in. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying what was obviously going to be rape! Nevertheless as those soft warm lips parted over a nether region, Harry had to admit he could think of worse things to have to endure at this point.

He'd only ever had a couple of fumbling blow jobs before with Seamus Finnegan and as exciting as they had been they were nothing compared to this. This guy was a master of his trade, a real connoisseur. The things he was doing with his tongue would make a monk weep, Harry's eyes were rolling, this was heaven!

Then suddenly it stopped.

"Hey-" He managed lifting his head off the pillow but the figure shhd him with a finger to his lips, they were rearranging themselves over him. Suddenly a different kind of feeling occurred. Harry could feel his throat making noises and hear the mattress squeaking and vaguely in the back of his mind came the thought that they must be making a hell of a noise. The thought was soon banished though as a delicious pressure built up in his groin and suddenly with a shout he was certainly in heaven!

Harry wanted to say a million things, he wanted to ask why his rapist was lying beside him instead of getting out of their before Harry discovered who it was, he wanted to ask if he had actually just had sex or if perhaps there was some kind of spell...

But the warm pleasantness of after glow was spreading through his limbs and his eyelids were drooping of there own accord. Before he drifted completely into slumber land he tried to say something but the figure shhd him again. Then he knew no more.

* * *

"And what are you looking at?"

Harry rose up through the fog in his brain and blearily opened his eyes, reaching automatically for his glasses.

"M'not looking at anything yet." He said, looking in confusion at the bedside table where his glasses should have been.

"Don't worry darling I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Snape here."

Harry glanced up and swallowed hard. Zambini was standing next to his bed in nothing but the essentials nature gave him. Damn but that boy had a beautiful arse.

"Darling…?" he mouthed to himself distractedly.

"Whats the matter Snape? Want some too?" Zambini smirked provocatively, "Only to happy to oblige."

Harry looked to the foot of his bed where Snape was watching him, lip curled, a derisive expression in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't do sloppy seconds." With that dangerous shot he made his way hastily out the room.

"Sloppy seconds! Why I aught to-" Brian made a move towards the door.

"Erm…I'd put some clothes on if I were you mate."

The other boy turned with a sweet smile, "Whoops, almost forgot myself there." He bent down and deposited a long lingering kiss on Harry's lips. Then glancing at the blossoming bulge beneath the covers he stroked a cheek and said, "I would darling but it wouldn't do to be late for the first lesson of term, Ma would kill me." With that he sashayed over to the bed closest to the door and bent over his trunk with absolutely no shame in his stance.

Harry frowned and then his eyes widened and he sat bolt upright in bed. "We had sex last night!"

Brian glanced back with a raised eyebrow and then pulled a beautifully tailored robe from his trunk. "My, we are bright this morning! Now do you think I'd be pushing it a little on the first day to be wearing one of my own? It looks pretty similar but…?"

"Err… yeah sure where it." Heaving himself out of his bed he did a quick cleaning spell on his chest and then went over to Lucius's trunk and looked for his school robe, finding it with the alien house colours he pulled it over his head and cast about for trousers and boxers.

"Ohh but you're wearing your school robes!" Brian stared petulantly at the garment in his hands. "Oh well there's always tomorrow."

Harry shook his head in bewilderment and collapsed on the end of the bed and sparked a fag.

"We're going to be late for breakfast if you carry on like that." Brian smiled an indulgent smile, "not hungry?"

Harry shuddered and blew forth a stream of smoke from his nose. "I'm hungry." He said running his gaze down the other boy's still unclad body.

Brian carefully robed himself and started combing his hair, "Later darling…shall we go?" He swiftly put on some impressive silver jewellery and straightened his collar.

Harry grabbed the ornate silver ash tray on his bedside table and stubbed out his fag. "Whats the hurry? It's only seven thirty."

"Narcissa?!" The other boy said, as if it were obvious. "She needs her early morning butter up session."

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped further down on the bed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry blushed and ducked his face lower over the crate as Zambini winked at him across the clearing.

"Oh please!" Came the muttered comment from under his partners breath.

"Problem Snape?" Harry smiled cheekily and marvelled that this beautiful boy was going to grow into the ugly potions Professor he knew.

"Yes as a matter of fact, rather than eyes at your lover why don't you focus on the task at hand? That is to say diagnosing the ailment of our Ashwinders."

"Severus Snape!" Professor Kettleburn hobbled over on his crutch and remaining limbs. "If you think that Care of Magical creatures is simply an excuse for a glorified chat then by all means carry on! Note however that you will be spending half of your lunch time doing what you should have been doing now! That includes you Mr Malfoy!"

"Thanks Snape!" Harry hissed as Professor Kettleburn stumped away, "I am hungry you know!"

"Yes!" Snape hissed back, "And I'm tired because I was subjugated to your romping last night! But I don't get any of that nights sleep back do I!"

Harry grimaced and glanced back down at the crate, "I'm sorry I had no idea it was going to happen." He'd managed to figure out Brian's strange appearance at his bedside last night, Brian having told him he'd visit him on the train. Rather than rape it had been a playing out of a fantasy…not that his reaction to it was any less disturbing…

Snape made a scoffing sound under his breath but didn't reply.

The rest of the lesson was spent in a grim silence of Snape's part, no matter how hard Harry tried all he would discuss was the Ashwinders at hand.

After the rest of the class trudged off at the sound of the bell and Professor Kettleburn cast a beady eye over them before limping off to his hut, Harry sat back and reached for his fag with a sigh.

"So I have to finish this assignment alone then?" Snape glared as Harry lit his fag with his wand as he had seen Brian do.

"Oh for God's sake stop it!" Harry snapped.

"Snape drew in a sharp breath and ducked his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry just stop being so prickly!" Harry spoke through the smoke. "Here," he said on a softer note, "have a cigarette."

Snape flicked a dark chocolate gaze at him, "In exchange for what?"

"For nothing…" Harry frowned, his hand with the fag packet drooping slightly.

Snape took one hesitatingly and lit with a slim silver lighter in the shape of a winding snake.

"Cool lighter!" Harry said his eyes lighting up.

A guarded expression crossed Snape's face as he swiftly pocketed it. "You can't have it."

Harry frowned bemusedly, "I don't want it, actually I already have a lighter like that…or I did…"

"What happened to it?" Snape asked crossing his legs and hugging his knees.

Harry cast about for something to say because what Snape didn't know was that Harry's lighter existed in a different time, a time Harry was quickly beginning to realise, that he may never get back to.

Suddenly a wary expression crossed the other boy's face and with a thump two hands landed on Harry's shoulders.

"Lucius darling! Congratulations! I knew you wouldn't let that comment pass this morning…what a wonderful opportunity to give Snapey here what he deserves."

A feeling of cold dread clutched Harry's heart as he looked up to see them surrounded by what seemed to be Lucius's gang. All of them fiddling slowly with the catch of their belts.

Swallowing a bout of sheer panic Harry stood slowly.

"Oh yes," he said with a slow smirk, "You've hit the nail on the head Brian, unfortunately you're too late"

Brian was obviously intrigued, "We are?"

"Look at his face and tell me what you see." He said as languidly as possible, his pulse quickening at the thought of the daring plan he was about to put into action.

"Nothing…" Brian trailed off as with a muttered "sectumsempra" great gashes started opening in Snape's skin and blood poured from him in streams of crimson fluid.

"That should do it." He said turning quickly not wanting to see either the suffering boy or the looks of pleasure on the other boys faces.

Walking swiftly up to the school with the other boys close behind him he breathed a sigh of relief. This was what he'd been counting on, Narcissa was coming towards him.

"Lucius dear!" She trilled, "Where have you been?! I've been waiting an age and you did say one o'clock sharp!"

"Sorry lad's duty calls." He hurried over to her and gave a jovial grin as the boys past them into the school.

Narcissa was still bending his ear but Harry smiled vaguely at her, "sorry darling but I have to go – have a wonderful lunch!" And with that he took off back across the grounds.

Reaching Snape he groaned and fell to his knees beside him. "I'm sorry but it had to be done." He gasped as he took in the amount of blood swilling around his knees. "Lucky for you Hermione figured out how to reverse it over the summer…I think." Quickly he held his wand aloft and muttered an incantation. Instantly the blood and the gashes vanished and he was left staring at a pair of frightened brown eyes.

"Look I had to-"

"How did you know that spell?" Snapes hands shook as he pushed back his hair and examined himself thoroughly.

"Look-"

"NO!" Snape pushed him away and got unsteadily to his feet, "Only I know that spell! I've been saving it for situations just like that and YOU used it against ME!"

He whirled away and staring unseeingly about him. "And you knew a reversal spell!" He spun back and glared at him "How did you know the reversal spell? When I don't know it!"

"Ok, ok." Harry held up his hands. "Calm down alright. I…I saw it in your potions book last year, messed around with it and came up with the reversal alright? I'm sorry, but let's not forget what I just saved you from…again."

"But why?"

"Because-"

"No don't tell me!" Snape flung his hands up and backed away. "I don't want to know!" And with that he turned and ran.

* * *

Author is ravenous! Please review!


End file.
